


Elite Four Backstory: Aubrie

by galamaker



Series: Elite Four and their Origins [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: Aubrie, ghost trainer for the elite four, doesn't really tell much about how she reached her place in the prestigious group. Only her friends, her fellow elite four, know the whole story. This is how she reached her position of greatness in the pokemon world and the shenanigans that came with it.





	1. Forced Beginnings by Freezing Whether

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based around an idea my friends and I had. It's pretty much going to be shenanigans we come up with. Each of us is going to write our stories and they're going to overlap. At a later date, there will be a single story released where all four of us are actually the elite four of a new area. This story is also not going to update regularly, especially later in the story, when four of us all have to write the same situation from our own POV. I really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read these. I also apologize for the shifting past and present tenses, I don't have someone to proof my writings at the moment.

Alola: place of fun, sun and pokemon. Where people come to relax and enjoy the nice beaches. Well, everyone except me that it. Here I stand, outside of Professor Kukui’s house, nervous out of my mind. I walk up to the building, shaking despite the heat. I had known Kukui for almost all my life and he treated me like his younger sister. He had been urging me since the day I was old enough to take the island challenge, ironically his first day as professor, to receive a pokemon and start. I had always pushed away the idea because I lived with my cousin and helped support the two of us by lifeguarding. Recently, however, my cousin Marcus came into a very high paying job. He came back this morning, raving about his amazing luck. I jumped up and hugged him, his absol and our froslass coming over to celebrate as well. I was expecting him to give a suggestion for a special dinner but instead he shoved me out the door and shut it, yelling at me to live my life through the closed door. I stared at the closed door before banging on it to have him let me in.

  
“What the hell do you mean ‘live my life? Let me in, it’s fucking freezing out here!” I yelled back into the door.

  
“Hell no! You’re going and getting a pokemon and starting your island challenge whether you like it or not. You don't have an excuse now! So go to Kukui house and get your starter before I have to unthaw you with a hairdryer!”

  
“Ha ha, no! Let me back in!”

  
I stand there, banging at the door for another few minutes before I decide humoring him is better than hypothermia. I turn swiftly away from the door, jogging down the mountain to tapu village. planning how on going to haunt Marcus after my untimely demise. I surprisingly make it to the bottom of the mountain without dying and take a second to let my joints unthaw from the weather. I let out a sigh before tracking my happy ass to Malie City to be able to reach Kukui. I push past the tourists to take a seat in the back of the boat. Crossing my arms, I stare out into the distance, watching Ula’ Ula as it fades into the distance. As I watch my home fade, I feel anxiety pool in my stomach. I really wasn't sure about becoming a pokemon trainer. I was known to be relatively quiet and often boring. Why would a pokemon want to suffer through a journey with me? On top of that, I often have a hard time looking after myself, how am I supposed to care for 6 others? I feel myself tearing up, causing me to bite my lip in response. I always loved pokemon since I was a small child. I lived with my parents on MeleMele Island, where I bonded with Kukui. I spent most days with him running around the island meeting all sorts of wild pokemon. When I was 12, however, my parents decided they wanted to move to Hoenn. I was heartbroken thinking that I’d have to leave my home. A few days before the move Marcus came to our house, telling me to pack up my stuff and that I was moving in with him. I was ecstatic that I didn't have to leave and made quick haste to make myself comfortable with Markus, his Frosslass, and his Absol, Wes. The separation from my parents hit me hard, however, leaving me with a lingering depression. I was able to adjust to the new lifestyle but could never really shake the illness. I didn't think anything of it until I ran into a Yungoos, which ended up attacking me when I went to speak to it. This proceeded to happen a number of times over the next few years, making me weary that a pokemon could ever truly like me. I’m roughly shaken out of my thoughts as the boat begins its docking. I take as much time as I possibly can making it to Iki city. I feel my anxiety spike again as I grow closer to Kukui’s door. As I finally reach the building, I’m shaking horribly. I can feel myself slowly falling into a panic attack and I’m almost a second away from turning and running when Kukui opens the door.

  
“Aubrie?!” he asks excitedly, “It's been so long since I've seen you. I was just thinking about you actually and here you appear at my door!”

  
I give him a shaky smile, nodding my head.

  
“What are you doing just standing there? Come on in and I’ll make you your favorite tea!”

  
Kukui grabs my arm and pulls me into his air conditioned house. As soon as the air hits me and I sink into the chair he pushed me into, I feel my nerves relax due to Kukui’s calming nature. Watching him scurry around his kitchen to make the tea, It makes me regret that I hadn’t visited him sooner. Then I remember why I was there. As he places the tea down, he looks at me with a worried expression.

  
“What’s wrong? You look like you just lost your favorite book?”

  
I give him a weak smile, “Uh, well…”

  
He sits across from me, waiting for me to speak when a Rowlet flies in from another room and lands in the middle of the table. The sudden flutter makes me jump up out of my chair. I look at the pokemon with wide eyes as Rowlet tilts its head at me. My eyes quickly move to Kukui and I’m about to give a quick excuse as to why i have to leave when the Rowlet flies towards me. It causes me to curl up into a ball, fearing its going to attack me. I feel the feet of the bird land on my back and I feel myself start to tear up when something surprising happens. I feel it nuzzle into my head, making this small cooing noise. Rowlet moves to my shoulder, allowing me to uncurl from the ball. Rowlet quickly moves into my lap, settling into it to sleep. My heartbeat is still quickened as I stare at the pokemon in my lap.  
“Well, well, well,” Kukui muses, “looks like you just made a new friend!”

  
My eyes move to Kukui before moving back to Rowlet, “I….”

  
Unable to speak or move, Kukui moves into another room before coming to crouch down in front of me.

  
“I know you don’t want to do the island challenge, but I want you to take him with you. He’s never warmed up to anyone like this, even me. I think it’ll be a good experience for the both of you.”

  
Kukui grabs my hand, holding it face up and laying the red ball in my palm.

  
I stare at the ball before I look back up at him. Kukui has the biggest smile on his face.

  
“What?” I question, scrunching my eyebrows just slightly.

  
Hus smile grows bigger before he places a small mirror in front of me. Not only do I see my reflection tearing up slightly, it also has one of the purest smiles i’d ever seen on it. This causes the smile to grow larger and my heart swell as I look at the reflection of Rowlet and I.

  
“Thank you,” I whisper to Kukui.

  
He lets out a loud laugh, waking up Rowlet, “No need to thank me! Though you should spend the night, its starting to get late.”

  
I look out the window, seeing the red sky outside.

 

“Yeah, I think you're right.”

  
“Great! It’ll be like old times!” He exclaims before rushing into the next room to set up my bed.

  
I look back down at Rowlet, who's already looking up at me.

  
“I…. Uh, do you want to come home with me?” I ask, fidgeting with my hair.

  
Rowlet lets out an excited cry before flying almost directly into my face. I let out a small, non fearful squeal and fall back, Rowlet landing on my chest.

  
“I guess I’ll take that as a yes,” I say with a small laugh,” But I do need a name for you…”

  
I lay my head back on the floor, my eyes immediately heading to Kukui’s bookshelf. On one of the shelves, a book read “God of the North Wind: Boreas.  
“Boreas…” I mumble subconsciously. Rowlet lets out a cry, causing me to look at him.

  
“What?” I ask as he cries again. It takes a second of us staring at each other for it to click.

  
“Oh! You like the name don't you?”

  
Rowlet flaps his wings excitedly and I let out a laugh,” Well, Boreas it is. Hello my little wind god.”  
Rowlet, now Boreas, proceeds to nuzzle into my face affectionately.

  
“Awww,” I hear Kukui say, causing both of us to look in his direction, “I wanna snuggle with my little sister~.”

 

I blush, “Kukui stooooop, I’m not your sister! We aren't even partially related by blood!”

  
He shrugs, “Details Details. Either way, you look exhausted. We should get to bed.”  
I nod, getting up with Boreas and following Kukui to my makeshift bed.  
“Night Kyu,” I say, yawning.

  
He throws me a ‘night' back before throwing himself face first into his bed. I wait from him to move but all I hear is a slight snoring coming from his body almost moments later. I shake my head before looking at Boreas.

  
“Good night to you too.”

  
Boreas settles down next to my leg and also falls asleep soon after.

  
As I lay there, waiting from sleep to end me, I think back on the events of the day. I haven't had a positive experience with a pokemon in a long while, but here I was with one of my own. Maybe Kukui was right, this really just might be the best thing for me.


	2. The Beginning of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrie agrees to do the island challenges with the help of her new pokemon

The next morning, I’m startled awake by the cry of a Pokemon. I shoot up in bed, causing Boreas to flutter off of it. Throwing my legs over the edge, I rush into the kitchen to see a familiar face: Burnet. I smile, hiding myself behind the door frame so she didn’t spot me just yet. It turns out that the cry that woke me up was her Munchlax begging for food. While it had been quite some time since I had seen Kukui, it had been ever longer since i had seen Burnet. Forever ago, I had to push Kukui to ask her out, eventually leading to their marriage. As i’m watching the couple interact, I don’t notice Boreas walking up to her.

“Well, well,” she muses, “You seem to be in quite a good mood today.”

Boreas lets out a small cry before turning around and flying straight into my arms. Burnet looks at me and Boreas for a second before breaking out into a smile, “Aubrie!”

I look at her, blushing from being caught lurking, “Hey, Burnet.”

“Looks like I've missed a lot, seeing you have a pokemon.”

I glance down to Boreas, “It hasn’t been long since I met him.”

“Does that mean you’re planning on starting your island challenge?”

Kukui smiles, “Yes!”

Burnet shushes him before walking up to me and scratching under his chin, “That’s not up to you, dear. It’s her decision and hers alone.”

Burnet’s Munchlax runs up, hugging my leg happily. My grip tightens on Boreas and I look down to the happy Pokemon.

Taking a deep breath, I state my answer,” … Yes.”

Burnet smiles, causing Kukui to hug me tightly.

“Oh! I’m so happy. My little Aubrie, all grown up!”

“Kukui, let the poor girl go. She needs a little time to let her decision settle.”

I look at Burnet thankfully as i move to sit down.

“This is what want, correct? I don’t want you to be forced to do something you don’t want too.,” she says, resting her hand on mine.

Sitting for a while, mulling it over, I finally respond, “No. I want to.”

Burnet smiles slightly before removing her hand, “Then i have something for you myself.”

She moves over to her bag, picking up a belt with Pokeballs on it.

I immediately shoot up out of my chair, “No! I can’t take a Pokemon from you!”

Burnet just smiles as she grabs a ball of the belt, “This Pokemon I've had with me for a while. He needs a special partner to bond with him and I want it to be you.”

I start to back away, trying to protest but Burnet grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

“He won’t hurt you, I promise. He’s just antisocial and needs someone like you to be patient with him.”

Laying the ball in my hand, she takes a step back to see if I accept the Pokemon. As i stare at the ball, I feel my anxiety melt a little. Up until now, I had only been attacked by wild Pokemon so having one more pre-caught Pokemon shouldn’t do me any harm.  
“I guess i will,” i mumble, smiling slightly.

“Atta’ girl!” Kukui shouts, startling both Burnet and I. Burnet glances at him and I laugh.

“I should be getting home so i can pack and tell my brother I’m going to “live my life” or whatever the hell he wants me to do.”

I wave goodbye to Burnet and fight Kukui and his cries of sadness off of me. Quickly, I make my way out the door and say my final goodbyes.

As soon as the door is successfully shut, I take a deep breath. I look down to Boreas before glancing at the Pokeball in my hand.

“Well, are you ready to go Boreas?”

He lets out a happy cry and flies up to my shoulder.

“Lets get home then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, I apologize! Honestly, I just kinda Tory-ed the backstory.


End file.
